King Rosemary
Known Information Previous Life: King Rosemary may have had another name once, but if he did, he’s forgotten it. King Rosemary died a long, long time ago. People talk about thousands of years ago, but he can’t count that high. He’s pretty sure he’s been dead a very long time. He likes being not dead. People who aren’t dead can eat breakfast, for example. King Rosemary grew up in a small Gaelic farming village. People said he wasn’t very smart, but he didn’t understand that, because his plants always grew bigger and gave a better harvest than everyone else’s, and he always cooked delicious food with them, so maybe being smart wasn’t so useful. The people in his village played jokes with him sometimes. He didn’t really understand them, but his friends in the village all laughed, so he didn’t mind it if he was making people laugh. He liked to make people happy, by cooking them food with lots of herbs in it. Especially rosemary. Rosemary tastes good in everything. One time, everyone in his village was really hungry. No crops were growing that year. Except King Rosemary’s! They were growing bigger than ever. He shared as much as he could, but there just wasn’t enough for everyone. So one day, a druid came to see him. He said that Rosemary should be a king. If he were a king, he could teach everyone how to grow crops just like him! Rosemary didn’t think he wanted to be king, he was happy cooking and gardening. Rosemary thought that maybe everyone was making a joke with him again. But the druid said it would really help, so Rosemary said yes. The druid swore that Rosemary would be king "for the rest of his life, as long as Rosemary drew breath, he would be king of the Rosemary Banner." Rosemary thought being a king was kind of funny. They gave him lots of fancy titles and treated him really nice. They made a crown out of his favorite plant, and put it on his head. He thought it was strange when people washed his feet with their hair. He didn’t like that much. He doesn’t remember how long he was king for, when the druid said it was time to see his palace. His palace was also funny. It looked like a giant man. They’d also put lots of his animal friends in his castle to keep him company. When King Rosemary went into his castle, everyone was really happy he was a king. They started dancing around and singing. King Rosemary told them to be careful dancing around with fire, but he thinks they didn’t hear him. Someone slipped and accidentally set his castle on fire. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to build it out of wicker. But the people were very sorry. They sang him songs to cheer him up while his castle was burning. King Rosemary liked the singing. Status King Rosemary doesn't have any pins. He thinks this may be a mistake, because, after all, he is a king. Someone gave him a pin with a broom on it, does that count? Allies * * Enemies * Rumors *There's a crazy rumor going around that he's not really a king, but this is obviously false. After all, he has a crown. *Rumor has it, King Rosemary constantly wears his crown because he believes it keeps vampires away Quotes *"Have you tried putting rosemary in it?" *"Can you guess what the secret ingredient is? It's rosemary!" *"Would you like some bread/pie/a cookie?" *"So... do you make something out of the silver? Everyone wants it, but no one uses it for anything." *"I don't understand." Character Inspirations * If Chance the Gardener from "Being There" ended up in the Christopher Lee version of "The Wicker Man." * "The World Until Yesterday" by Jared Diamond for King Rosemary's Neolithic mindset. Soundtrack "John Barleycorn Must Die" by Traffic "Scarborough Fair" by Simon and Garfunkel "The Wicker Man" Soundtrack "The Wicker Man" by Iron Maiden